


Wildfire

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consider this to be that too lol, Creampie, Deepthroating, Docking, Doggy Style, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just like experimenting from time to time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Revspec, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Smut, Yes I love extreme if you haven't noticed yet, but more like, but you may as well, of course, petting, sex marathon, though I'd call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: It was their first and last time together before the Tower of Doom would go off and destroy every last bits of them. Lots of fond memories, passion akin to a wildfire devouring wood, unspoken feelings... Revolver and Spectre had so much to share with each other and so little time.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow fell in love with this ship. Just saying it. The amount of written and, erm, "graphic depictions" would probably give a hint how much ;P

Vermilion flames dancing in the fireplace could not have been possibly described by anything other than mesmerizing. It seemed like a sacred ritual when ever-hungry fire was greedily licking every inch of wood, its deadly caresses were making logs burst into crimson blush and then turn lifelessly black as the echoes of the love play were fluttering about in form of beautiful fiery petals. The heat emitted by this stunning display of destructive love between fire and wood was warming up the huge living room, and Spectre sitting in front of the fireplace could feel its effect on his own cheeks.

His heart was thumping uncontrollably, almost as if he was suffering from some sort of severe tachycardia. His face was flushed and not because of the bright red illumination created by fire. He sat right there, on his knees on top of a luxurious carpet made of white bear's fur, and yet he somehow felt his head spinning as he couldn't help fidgeting every five seconds. And in a few second this feelings reached their zenith as the door behind Spectre's back creaked opened and sound of approaching footsteps echoed in his stomach akin to butterflies' wings fluttering.

"S-so, how was the shower, Revolver-sama?" he asked, stuttering and trying not to look at the man who sat down next to him. And yes, they became so used to their roles as the Knights of Hanoi that even offline they kept using each other aliases rather than their real names.

"Nice," Revolver shrugged as he kept wiping his yet a bit moist hair with a towel.

Spectre dared to humbly raise his eyes onto the man. Water were dripping down this beautiful snow white hair and rolling down the strong yet elegant neck, drops were leaving wet traces on the fair skin as they swiftly hid under the gray silk bathrobe.

" _His torso..._ " Spectre unconsciously bit his lower lip, watching Revolver's broad chest rising and falling in steady rhythm as he breathed.

"Captivating, huh?" Revolver gave his assistant one of his many breathtaking flirty smirks, and that made Spectre's face go dangerously red as he realized his thoughts were exposed.

"Ah! Um, I..." he frantically tried to think how to hide his embarrassed gaze, but Revolver only laughed in that low and breathy and sexy voice of his.

"Easy," he tenderly held up Spectre's chin, making their eyes meet. "No need to be shy, especially not now that we have decided to go along with this kind of thing."

Spectre gulped as Revolver's hungry gaze traveled all over his body. Flames from the mantelpiece reflected inside those deep steel blue eyes, giving them faint crimson tint. The sight was so entrancing that for a brief moment Spectre thought that it was a beautiful angel with demon's eyes in front of him.

"But," Revolver's expression turned serious as his partner was staring into his eyes like hypnotized while searching for his reflection in those exquisite soul-mirrors, "you still have the opportunity to say "no". I'm not going to do this with you if you do not consent. This isn't the borders I'm allowed to violate."

"Huh?" Spectre blinked, gentle pink color powdered his cheeks as he modestly lowered his gaze. "I-It's... It's okay. Please. There is no need for you to hesitate. I didn't refuse before and I won't now. I..."

His throat was so dry that he could barely spoke. But there was no way he could have possibly say "no" to what was about to be conducted.

"Dr. Kogami said..." Spectre took a deep breath to calm his wildly thrashing heart drumming inside his chest and echoing in his ears. "...that the Tower is going to be activated tomorrow. It means that tonight is the last night I get to be with Revolver-sama. That's why..."

The leader of Hanoi felt his own heart squeezeing in mute agony.

His conscience gave him a painful twinge of regret about offering this boy to spend some "extra" time together in the first place.

It was wrong.

It was inappropriate.

It was obscene.

It was...

And yet the crimson glow in his eyes grew brighter when Spectre's white fluffy bathrobe slid down, revealing his delicate build.

"Please, Revolver-sama..." he whispered shyly, but his blue eyes were already glimmering in anticipation that couldn't have been hidden beneath those fluffy eyelashes. "I'm ready to give you not only my soul but my body as well. Please, use me to your heart's content."

Revolver couldn't help but swallow thick saliva that suddenly became overflowing in his mouth, and, as he did, a tremendous lecherous beast woke up and confidentiality rose its head deep within and its white-fanged smirk reflected on Hanoi's leader's face too.

"Is that so?" his carnivorous grin evoke a whole horde of goosebumps on Spectre's skin, but this feeling was still pleasantly tickling his most sensitive nerves as Revolver brought his face close to his, making that so their reflections were perfectly seen in each other's eyes. "You would do anything to please me? Anything?"

"Yes, Revolver-sama," Spectre felt those goddamn butterflies going wild inside his stomach as his leader was leaning even closer and his hot breath was burning his lips.

 _There was simply no way he could ever say "no" to this man_.

Spectre had decided for himself long time ago that he would serve Revolver.

That he would tend to his every need.

That he would comply to his every wish.

That he would make sure to give him every last bit of his very heart.

Hell, he was never more confident in anything than in his resolve to die for the sake of this man, this precious person, the only ray of light that got through the thick darkness, to the very bottom of that canyon called loneliness where a boy who used to consider himself a spectre among the living resided.

There was nothing Spectre wouldn't have given to the one whom he wholeheartedly admitted to be his master.

Yes, that was who Spectre was: a servant, a slave to his personal, beloved God.

Revolver was Spectre's desirable beloved.

Revolver was Spectre's own God, savior.

Revolver was that flame of life keeping Spectre's heart beating.

Revolver was Spectre's _everything_.

 _And at this very moment he wanted him just as much_.

His eyes fluttered close just in time as the gap between their lips firmly disappeared and now there was nothing more in his world but Revolver's hot lips gently pressing against his own. But quite shortly it became obvious that the tenderness was deceitful as Revolver, having roughly grabbed the base of his partner's neck with one hand while other nonchalantly rested on his hip, began put more and more pressure onto Spectre's lips. The kiss was deliberate, and yet it was growing hungry with each passing second of Revolver tasting those peculiarly soft without a single crack or dry spot lips, getting to know their sweet taste. Spectre could feel his entire body growing weak as he desperately gripped onto his master's shoulders and tilted his head slightly to the side as nibbling at his lower lip was making it clear that Revolver desired to taste him even more. That's why Spectre parted his lips and welcomed the wet, lukewarm tongue inside. Revolver didn't waste any second as he immediately began exploring every inch of his second-in-command's mouth and soon enough he couldn't hold back a blissful purr which sent shivers down Spectre's spine.

"You taste like honey," Hanoi's leader pulled away for a moment to let his assistant breathe.

"Well, I actually ate some not so long ago," he confessed, blushing slightly.

"My little flower," Revolver taunted him with a cocky smirk and crushed their lips together again, his tongue assaulting Spectre's mouth with even more frenzy.

Spectre was unable to resist and not emit a sweet moan in Revolver's own mouth that was growing wetter and wetter, perhaps even a little too much so as a bit of saliva trickled down from the corner of his lips. But the two of them could no longer stop as their tongues were energetically moving together, swirling and probing each other thoroughly, though Spectre still behaved submissively, letting Revolver's tongue full dominance whereas his own was only giving a loving "massage". And holly damn, what was Revolver's taste! Hanoi leader's mouth tasted like the most piquant spices in the world and that was just blowing Spectre's mind out as he couldn't get enough of it. And as if that wasn't enough he felt his heart being about to burst when Revolver began sucking on his tongue, savoring it akin to a thirsty nearly-dead traveler savoring water.

"...Ah!" Spectre let out a sonorous cry when his pelvis suddenly grew much heavier than it was and unbearable heat radiated all over his crotch.

"Heh..." Revolver pulled away, his tongue was still connected to Spectre's thanks to numerous strings of saliva.

 _This lustful, tempting look of angelic golden eyes with devilish crimson afterglow_...

Nothing could have been done as white-hot coil crushed Spectre's innards and he helplessly yelped, wet stains blossomed through the fabric of his robe.

"Why, would you look at _that_?" Revolver raised an eyebrow and let out a flirty whistle as he moved the robe to the side and revealed a swollen, erect cock still lively twitching and shooting small jolts of thick cum that was generously trickling down the blood-filled length. "Now that's what they call a creampie! And to think it was because of a _simple_ kiss..."

"I-I'm... I-I'm so sorry, Revolver-sama..." Spectre's shoulders were trembling as he covered his mouth with his shaking palm, tears of shame were streaming down his flushed face.

"For what?" the leader of Hanoi smiled the most gentle smile Spectre had ever seen as he lovingly and soothingly rubbed the cock, dirtying his hand with sticky white liquid. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Heh, it's so cute. Throbbing this much... I can feel your pulse. So cute..."

Spectre gasped while Revolver only added force and speed to his wrist movements and he was now mercilessly jerking him off.

"Re-Revolver-sama..!" Spectre begged, feeling overwhelming arousal surging up his cock, making it even harder than before. "P-please, stop! If you go any further, my penis... it will explode again!!"

"Well then," suddenly, Revolver got on his fours and leaned down to the thing in question, teasingly showing off his tongue. "I dare you."

"R-Revo... sa... aaahh!!" 

Spectre couldn't finish his sentence as a single touch of his master's tongue, the way it wrapped around the tip of his cock erased his thoughts all together, in one blow. And that one blow together with Revolver's lewd look straight into his eyes as his lips were wrapped around the most sensitive part of his manhood was plenty enough for Hanoi's second-in-command to come undone. Loud moan bubbled up and erupted from Spectre's throat as he shot his load all over his leader's beautiful face.

"A-aaah..." more tears accumulated in light blue eyes while speechless Revolver slowly brushed his finger across his stained cheek. "I'm... I..!"

"Delicious," the leader of Hanoi purred, satisfied smile spread across his lips and made Spectre's eyes go wide at the sight of him delightfully licking semen off his finger. "You're so delicious, Spectre."

"Revo... sama, what are you..." his mind was still very blurry because of orgasm and he couldn't express his thought properly.

"Try yourself if you don't believe," Revolver chuckled and pushed the tip of his finger between Spectre's lips.

"Mmm..." he closed his eyes, tasting bitterish gooey stuff and getting somewhat turned on once again, but then he abruptly pulled away and violently shook his head, getting rid of his delirious stupor. "I'm... I'm sorry, Revolver-sama! Here, please, let me..!"

Spectre hastily reached for the pocket of his bathrobe and, having taken out a paper tissue, began clumsily wiping his leader's face.

"Oh come on," Revolver cooed. "Sex is a naturally dirty thing you know."

"Um, well..."

"But I wonder," Spectre's master gave him a coquettish grin. "You _do_  get off so quickly. What would have happened if I just stared at you long enough? Would you cum because of my eyes only, mm?"

"It's, uh..." Spectre bit his lip and shyly looked to the side as his cheeks turned bright vermilion. "You really are handsome. And your gaze... sometimes it is so intense that I literally feel as if you are undressing me with your eyes."

"Hooo?" the smirk that spread across Revolver's lips seemed slightly dangerous. "So you're imagine yourself naked in front of me, huh? If you say so..."

Spectre's gasp stuck in his throat as in a blink of an eye his master yanked down his bathrobe entirely and tossed it to the side, making it into nothing but an annoying pile of fluffy clothing.

"Revolver-sama!" Hanoi's second-in-command yelped helplessly as he was now completely bare in front of his leader. "Thi-this is.. mph!"

No more sound could leave Spectre's lips as Revolver threw himself onto him and they both fell down on the soft carpet, kissing passionately. Their wet tongues entwined one more time, making Spectre groan into his master's mouth as he tightly gripped onto his back. Revolver slightly shuddered out of surprise as he found his assistant being more active this time, his tongue daringly battling his for dominance. Now that brashness was something Revolver couldn't allow and as he humpfed into his subordinate's mouth he began a fierce counterattack. The assault was so rough that Spectre's eyes shot open, wave of shivers washed all over his body, making him tremble, while Revolver only seductively nibbled at his lower lip and added some heavy artillery in form of his hands caressing his chest.

"A-ah! Revo... ah!!"

Spectre let out a plaintive whimper when Revolver squeezed his nipples between his fingers.

"What is it?" Hanoi's leader only gave him a taunting grin, forcing more cute whines out of his mouth while energetically rolling and tugging at his erect nubs. "You know that any rebellious conduct ends up in disciplinary measures being taken, mm?"

"I..." Spectre moaned loudly, his hands on Revolver's back clenched into tight fists as their owner was desperately fighting the seduction.

"Did you really think your misbehavior would have gone unpunished?" Revolver's eyes gave off a threatening glow as they reflected even more of the fireplaces crimson flames.

"N-no... P-please, f-forgive m... mngh!!"

Revolver's right-hand man was roughly silenced by his master's hot and slick with saliva lips and then the degree of this sweet torture went even higher as Revolver slid his tongue down his assistant chin, brushed his neck.

"Oh... Ooh!!" Spectre's mind went blank because of the simultaneous stimulation of his sensitive spots.

Revolver wasn't giving him a break, his tongue kept caressing his neck almost as if drawing some mysterious runes, almost as if marking him with a brand that was clearly showing who was the boss and who was the slave here. At the same time Revolver's fingers wouldn't stop teasing Spectre's nipples, playing with them, circling around the areolas, pinching and skillfully weaving the illusion of them being set on fire. Spectre could not prevent his voice from leaking and the room was filled with sweet panting and tiny moans accompanied with wet sounds of his master's lips sucking on the sensitive skin, just where the pulse was heard the best. Revolver was sure adamant to claim this nasty boy as he left more and more love marks on his white skin and sometimes he would make him squeak as he carefully dug his teeth into his flesh, "rewarding" him with another sort of ownership sign.

"Ah, Revolver-sama..." Spectre's eyelashes were slightly trembling as he squeezed his eyes shut and brought his arm to his face, lightly biting at his thumb.

"Masterpiece," the leader of Hanoi murmured as moved away for a moment to admire his hard work on making this "canvas" adorned with his "handwriting".

"Eh?!"

At that moment a bright flash of light knocked Spectre's mind back into sanity and he immediately stiffened up, closing his legs and rolling his lower body to one side as he covered his beetroot-like red face with his palms.

"Woah-woah," Revolver laughed, his one hand remained playing with his servant's nipple while other caressed his thigh and then ran underneath to stroke his buttock. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Re-Revolver-sama..." Spectre's breath hitched in his lungs, he shivered as his bottom was gently stroked and fondled. "P-Please... Don't..."

"Why not?"

"B-because... ah..!" Spectre made an attempt to curl up, being embarrassed by his complete nudity, but his master wasn't giving him a chance as he ran his hand up to his side and back down to his hip, stroking his body in almost reassuring manner.

"Mm?"

"B-because," light blue eyes became quickly filled with tears. "Because I'm not even beautiful."

"That again?" Revolver sighed heavily as they went through this already and numerous times. "Your complexes won't just go away that easily, don't they?"

"Heh," Spectre sniffled and smiled bitterly, staring at the fireplace with empty eyes. "You might say they are deeply rooted in my mind."

"Weeds."

"Huh?"

Spectre blinked and his heart skipped a beat as Revolver hovered right above him, the tips of their noses touching and Revolver's hot breath burning his lips and his hands tenderly holding up his face.

"Those thoughts are nothing but nasty weeds," Spectre was looking in those amazing steel blue eyes like in mirrors as his leader spoke sternly. "They are the ones that prevent you from blooming in your full glory."

"Revol... ver."

"I don't fucking care about anyone other's opinion on your looks," he gripped his partner's cheeks to solidify his point. "You're beautiful, Spectre. You're mine."

"Ah, this is..."

He had no chance to object as Revolver softly brushed away a teardrop that rolled down his cheek and sealed his words with a tender lingering kiss on lips.

"Don't you dare not listening to my judgment," Revolver gave him a charming smile as he pulled away.

"I will not," Spectre giggled quietly. "I always believe you."

"Good boy," Revolver purred in his ear and gently nuzzled their foreheads together, causing Spectre to drown in a warm wave of nostalgia as this was the gesture that his master would often use in the past, when they were kids; whenever little lonely Spectre cried Revolver would use this gesture to soothe him and bring happiness back onto his face and into his heart.

"Revolver-sama," he beamed with a smile, wrapping his arms around his beloved leader's neck and brushing his lips against his. "I beg you, make me yours."

"This night is still young," Revolver smirked. "We have got plenty of time for all sorts of fun."

"I'm looking forward to this," Spectre murmured, melting into another heavenly sweet kiss.

This one ended up being a quick smooch in comparison to those previous, but Revolver made up for that right away as he moved down to Spectre's chest and caught his aching hard nipple into his mouth.

"Ah... ooh!" Spectre failed to hold back his voice at the mind-blowing sensation of his master's hot tongue teasing his nipple, wetting it with saliva and then a pair of soft lips tightly wrapping around it, sucking at it with such force as if the owner of those lips genuinely hoped to draw out some milk.

"Fufu," Revolver let the poor nipple free with especially obscene wet popping sound, greedily watching the lewd expression on his partner's face. "You're so cute."

"O-ooh... mm... I... Ooh!!"

Spectre began panting so hard that his lungs turned sore, warning they were about to be torn apart, but the pain could reach the boy's consciousness as it was clouded with pleasure of Revolver's tongue doing the same procedure with his other nipple whereas one of his hands slid down Spectre's belly and was now confidently descending towards his crotch.

"I must say though," Revolver still held the nipple between his teeth as he smirked, "you're quite sensitive. Male's chest is actually not the most erogenous spot unlike female's breasts. Say... Perhaps you were supposed to be a girl?"

"I d-don't... know," Spectre shyly covered his blushed face, looking at his master through the gaps between his fingers.

"Relax. I didn't mean it as if you would have been better as a girl," Revolver chuckled softly and leaned down, gently rubbing his cheek against his partner's belly. "I just want to say that you've got amazing skin. As smooth as silk and so soft and nice... so lovable to touch."

"Ooh... You really think so?" Spectre smiled blissfully and then let out a delightful yelp as his master smooched his belly button. "Ah, I'm so happy to hear that! I'm doing my best to make myself worthy of your praise."

"And you're managing just perfect," a teasing lick around the said navel sent electric jolts of pleasure directly to the base of Spectre's spine.

"B-but, Revolver-sama?" he whimpered through hard panting as the man was hungrily dragging his tongue up and down his belly, across his chest, trying not to miss any inch of this tempting skin.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um," a cute blush was glowing on Spectre's cheeks as he asked sheepishly. "It's... I don't think this is right."

"What exactly?" Revolver slightly furrowed his brows.

"I-I mean," his assistant stuttered nervously, "for you to do all these things to me."

"Doesn't it feel good?" 

"That's not what I... It feels amazing, but... By all means, I think I should be the one serving you, Revolver-sama."

"Ooh?" Hanoi's leader's face instantly reflected all the deepness of his amusement.

"Please," Spectre cried out, looking at him as desperately as a young kid desiring a toy, "let me take over!"

"Heeeh?" the eerie sparks in his master's eyes though made his heart flip for a fraction of a second. "Why you... Naughty brat!"

Spectre hadn't even got a chance to blink as Revolver straddled him and with a grandiose gesture opened his robe, throwing it off his shoulders and revealing himself naked and visibly hungry for more love games.

"Ooooh!" Spectre's blue eyes went instantly wide at the sight of the huge beautiful manhood and the indescribable sensation of its stony hardness being tightly pressed and bounced against his own.

"Heh, like what you see?" Revolver licked his lips, looking down as he held up his cock and lovingly rubbed its shaft against his partner's as if letting the two properly meet each other.

"Oh yes," Spectre moaned, involuntary letting a thin string of saliva trickle down his chin as the heat in his crotch was radiating throughout his entire body, almost getting his mind blown up. "This is... amazing!!"

Nothing else could have been possibly said as Hanoi's second-in-command clearly saw the overwhelming domination of his leader: the sizes of their dicks were simply incomparable as Revolver's did not only seem normally enormous next to his assistant's but veiny and erected it stood out stiff, long and outrightly threatening.

Yeah, it was fairly obvious  _who_ was the alpha male here.

"Oh my," Revolver suddenly chuckled. "Would you look at that?"

"What is it..?" Spectre gasped quietly as his master's hand wrapped around his aching length, clasping and rubbing it gently.

"Your dick is so cute," the lewd response made his face turn unimaginably red. "I was thinking about having a "sword fight" with you like real knights do, but seeing how delicate your thing is... I'm worried you'll stand no chance."

"Is that right?" a spark of gamble that appeared literally out of nowhere instantly ignited Spectre's eyes. "Do you underestimate your own aide, sir?"

"Wow," Revolver raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. "What's with such sudden change of mood?"

"I just..." the boy bit his lips hard so that an outstandingly indecent yowl wouldn't flow out of his throat while his master's hand kept working on his erection and wet, squelching sounds were filling the air, heating it up even more than the fireplace's blaze. "This is my first and my last time with you... like this. I want to make lots of beautiful memories with you... I want to try everything with you... I want _you_ , Revolver-sama."

"Mmm, you do?" a sultry smile curved his lips. "Then how about playing a fun little game? I need you to stand up on your knees though."

"O-oh? Yes!"

As the order was fulfilled Revolver did the same and moved closer to his partner, his eyes were blazing with excitement as he looked down on Spectre's cock. 

"Now," the man licked his lips, making his servant blush, "pull back your foreskin."

"Like this..?"

"Yeah," came a satisfied purr, and Spectre couldn't help but gasp.

Revolver's manhood bounced against the exposed glans and then the man used his own foreskin to engulf it, covering it fully.

"W-what is this?!" Spectre shuddered at the bizarre but nevertheless blissful feeling of his cockhead burning while being tightly wrapped by Revolver's flesh.

"Shhh..." Revolver himself felt like going crazy as he grabbed a hold of both of their shafts and swayed his hips slightly and moaned at the peculiar sensation. "Pretend they're kissing."

"They're?"

"Our cocks."

Spectre gulped and nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating on his feelings. Revolver's hips were moving in a slow steady rhythm as he began to carefully stroke, the foreskin moved back and forth over the head of his aide's cock, their cocks were sliding against each other, providing even more of nice sensations. These sensations were definitely born in form of aching cascade as Spectre's face contorted in sheer pleasure, making Revolver smile smugly. His assistant sure seemed coming close to being overwhelmed, but this look of ecstasy on his face was so exquisite that the leader of Hanoi just couldn't stop.

"So pretty..." he moaned as this torture was too pure, too sweet, almost _way_ too sweet for him whose strict self-control wouldn't let him cum so easily.

"Ah, Revolver-sama..." Spectre breathed out his name like a prayer.

This tempting look of lovely blue eyes filled with tears of pleasure made Revolver's personal universe come crushing and he sought out Spectre's lips. They kissed, breathy and shaking as Spectre shuddered through a rush of ecstasy running through his veins. This kiss was ever-hungry, hotter than volcanic magma, and it was then when Spectre's hand joined his master's on their cocks and their pace increased. As they stroke each other fiercely Revolver grew more aroused and it was now difficult to keep his foreskin out very far, it just naturally drew back as his hard-on grew.

"Ugh," he groaned, gritting his teeth. "The head of your cock is so sticky!"

"Haha..." Spectre replied with a breathy laugh. "Well, you made me cum lots earlier. But so is yours actually, sir..!"

It was true as pre-cum was already oozing, overflowing from Revolver's urethra, creating even more of obscene squishy sounds while his and his partner's thrusts grew more aggressive and they were now blatantly fucking their combined fists.

 _Ah yes, only recently Spectre wouldn't have even dared to dream about this kind of unity with his beloved master_...

"A-ah, Re-Revolver-sama!" he shouted breathlessly. "I-I think I'm about to..!"

"It's fine!" his voice was just as ragged. "Me too..!"

"Hah... ah, ah... then let's... together?"

"Hell yeah..!"

One huge snow white supernova exploded and destroyed their minds, wiping away everything human about them and making wild animalistic cries blast off in the now infernally hot air. The commanders of Hanoi grabbed each other's arms, holding on desperately as orgasm shot through them like a lightning strike, surging through their bodies like electricity. With his whole body shaking Spectre slumped up against his leader who caught him just in time as he fell back onto carpet himself. Breathing hard and with his thoughts yet blurry and one hand on Revolver's chest the boy listened to his heartbeat that was getting slower as they both gradually relaxed.

"So, did it feel good..?" Revolver asked in a raspy, husky voice as he tried to catch his breath and held his assistant who was on top of him in a tight embrace.

"It felt incredible, sir... I want more."

"Horny little bitch," Spectre received only a gentle stroke on his head. "You've already cum several times. You need some rest."

"Our time is running out so fast," came a stubborn reply. "I don't want to waste any second of it."

"At least ten minutes are not that much to lose."

"Revolver-sama," Spectre looked up at him and the pleading gleam in his eyes touched the man's most sensitive heartstrings. "It already feels as if I've been waiting for centuries! Please..."

Revolver's eyes went wide as his partner was trembling akin to a taut string that was about to broke apart if not taken care of this instant.

"Please..." he begged as desperately as a man sentenced to death was begging for mercy. "Revolver-sama... Let me be... yours!"

The Knights of Hanoi leader was suddenly visited by a fainting memory from his far-away, mostly forgotten childhood. A story book flipped its pages before his very eyes and a single quote etched into his heart revealed itself from the darkest bottom of the lost time.

" _You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed._ "

And Spectre was indeed akin to that delicate rose, the rose that Revolver tamed when he was a "little prince" all those years ago.

Those years ago.

 _Years ago_...

And not much had actually changed except that the "little prince" had his demons pulled to freedom and no longer a "prince" he was.

Revolver's personal demons had turned him into a wildfire.

And at this very moment he was burning with a male's primal desire as a bare submissive body was readily hovering above him.

Yes, Spectre's pleading distorted that old quote.

 _Tame_...

 _Responsible_...

Seduced, Revolver licked his lips as the sweet heat gathered in his crotch once again.

That's right.

He was responsible for Spectre's well-being.

 _And now this well-being depended on giving him a good fuck_.

"Very well then," Revolver murmured in a low carnivorous voice, eating his subordinate with his eyes. "Turn around."

"Eh?" taken aback for a moment, Spectre obeyed. "Y-yes, Revolver-sama."

He crawled over so that his legs rested on either side of the man's head and his ass was hovering right above his face.

"What a spectacular view," Revolver whistled.

"Oh... Oh please," Spectre's cheeks glowed pink as he slightly shivered. "This is too embarrassing. You can see all my naughty parts!"

"Now that's a rather weird thing to say while having my dick in front of your own nose, don't you think?"

This was nothing but a pure fact as Spectre was staring directly at the stone-hard erected manhood, throbbing right there, right then. The sight was making the boy's breathing ragged, enhanced arousal was pulsing in his aching temples, making his consciousness go blank and blurry once again as his mouth opened and closed over the head of this gorgeous cock, getting hot and urgent.

"Aaah..." excited to the very bottom of his heart, Spectre lost his self-control and quietly mumbled to himself, wrapping his fingers around the hot hardness and eagerly rubbing his cheek against it. "Revolver-sama's musky odor... Such a masculine scent..!"

But, unfortunately, everything was alright with his master's ears and this "humble" adoration didn't fail to reach them. And as it did Revolver felt an overwhelming urge to call his right-hand man out about one of his most horrifying sins, also known as sniffing his master's underwear. Yeah, how many times did Hanoi's leader spot his aide burying his nose in some unwashed(!) boxers of his was definitely hard to count. The most sad and hilarious part of it that Spectre never knew that his "misconduct" was being watched, and right now could have been a good opportunity to let the little pervert know what a nasty boy he was... but Revolver realized that confronting him about it in this vulnerable, butt-naked position was probably not the wisest decision, so he kept silent and only chuckled.

"Hey there," he said in a blatantly sexy voice. "Would you mind cleaning me a little bit?"

"Mm?" Spectre caught his flirty mood, purring back. "Revolver-sama has gotten quite dirty, hasn't he?"

"He has," seductive growl added more to the sultry atmosphere. "And it's somewhat your fault too."

"How inconsiderate of me," playful giggle. "I understood. Will do right away, sir."

Spectre didn't waste any time as he grabbed the base of his leader's manhood and, having tucked his bangs behind his ear with an elegant gesture, leaned forward, eagerly lapping at the head of this magnificent cock.

"Ooh..!" Revolver was unable to refrain from letting a blissful moan out, his hips shuddered at the intensity of the newfound stimulation as a lukewarm and lively tongue was doing an outstanding job at licking and sucking, curdling and swishing all around the slick reddish-purple glans of his dick.

"Ah, Revolver-sama..." Spectre smiled, never stopping teasing the hypersensitive flesh that was super slippery due to all the cum from previous "game". "Does it feel good?"

"Fuck... yeah!" a heartfelt cry.

"Heh..." Spectre's wet tongue brushed over the most sensitive nerves, forcing his master's entire body jerk up violently. "So salty and a bit of bitterish... Tasty... I wanna more... But my mouth-pussy might be too small and you're so big... It won't fit in..."

"Do it," Revolver was panting hard, losing himself as the heat and tension were taking over his very being. "Let it in..."

"Roger..."

The response hadn't got a chance to echo properly inside Revolver's head as a loud groan rumbled from his throat. His subordinate's hot mouth sank down, taking him in fully with one swift movement. Actively bobbing his head up and down, Spectre was sucking and gasping around his leader's hardness, unable to stop even though his throat was fully stuffed. Revolver's concentration and self-consciousness were shattered in pieces as the wet sliding motion was driving him insane. He lost his perception of reality almost completely as he could no longer tell what was hotter, his assistant's mouth or the throbbing pulse he felt rapidly growing in his groin. The only thing he was certain about that he was a deity. Yes, Revolver was a deity and Spectre's worship was getting into a steady rhythm and only grew quicker and more intense as his lips and tongue lingered at the places that drew the deepest sighs, the most ragged breaths out of the leader of Hanoi.

" _Sh-shit! This is too good..!_ " a phantom thought for a brief second showed up on the surface of the chaotic, stormy ocean of pleasure that he was drowning in.

This was honestly too much for Revolver to take as he felt Spectre's nose press against the sensitive skin of his balls. Hanoi's leader began unconsciously swaying his hips upwards, encouraging his aide's attempt at deepthroating him. Spectre shuddered and choked out a moan with his lips still sealed tightly around his master's cock, but, having received the permission to provide him even more of the pleasure, he eagerly picked up his pace and each bob of his head was now filled with confidence.

Revolver could no longer stay composed as he threw his head back, letting a loud groan erupt from his throat, his sanity was simply hanging by a thread.

And Spectre's cock just teasingly hung there, swollen and heavy, above.

" _How dares he!_ " Revolver's eyes lit up with righteous flames of bestial fury.

"Ah! Revolver-sama!" the man's cock popped free from Spectre's mouth as his thighs were roughly gripped and jerked down.

Revolver ignored the spineless whine and only craned his neck, nipping at his assistant's dick playfully.

"Oh, sir..! What are you..!" Spectre couldn't finish his thought cause it was promptly destroyed by a dismissive hum that burned the head of his cock as Revolver's lips were tightly wrapped around it, so Hanoi's second-in-command could do nothing but moan.

Revolver pressed his fingers tightly onto the sweat-dampened skin, his tongue was thirstily slurping at the head of Spectre's cock, lapping the oozing pre-cum. Panting in delight, the boy lowered his pelvis so that his master could reach without much straining.

"I never told you to stop," Revolver growled in a threatening manner as his lips were slipping back and forth over the ridge of the cock's head, his tongue gave long swipes and short flicks.

"Y-yes, my apologies," Spectre let out a shaky moan and sank his mouth back down onto his master's length, sucking so deeply that the cockhead was hitting the back of his tongue.

Revolver though could hardly concentrate on swallowing up his cock as the feeling of soft wetness covering his own dick and Spectre's hand pumping him rhythmically with each bob of his head was just to insane. But he, as the superior, could not lose like this, so he only moved his own head up and down, creating the amazing rubbing friction and relishing the cock thrusting inside his mouth, being clenched by his throat.

"Hmm... mm..." Spectre's hips shook on their own as he desperately wanted to sank himself even further inside the nice hotness of his leader's mouth, but... "Mmhn..!!"

Muffled moan choked out of his own throat as Revolver abruptly let his cock fall free from his mouth and his tongue slipped up, teasing his balls.

"Mpphh!" was the only thing Spectre managed to force out of himself while his master's tongue dripped soft and wet between his buttcheeks that were now firmly spread by Revolver's long and slender fingers.

"Don't stop," he gave a strict order, his lips gently sucking at the most sensitive skin right under his subordinate's ass hole.

"Mmh..." Spectre hummed in response, not letting his cock out of his tight-lipped confinement.

And Revolver was in no way giving him a rest. It was truly a grand trial for Spectre not to get distracted from his own (blow)job as his leader slapped both of his asscheeks and then, holding them firmly apart, ran his silky tongue across his lewdest hole. The boy whimpered softly but kept on swallowing down the shaft that was now throbbing and getting bigger in his mouth, almost suffocating him as it hit against the back of his throat. Yes, it definitely seemed that Revolver was soon to release.

"Mmphh... uphm!!" tears and saliva stained Spectre's face simultaneously.

His lower body shook violently and uncontrollably as a soft fingertip circled around his sphincter, literally setting on fire the most sensitive nerves in his body, and then the long hard finger was shoved right into his ass.

"Umph... mpph!" the insertion caused a weird groggy feeling take over Spectre's head, making him gag on the cock in his throat, and yet he didn't even think about stopping.

Yes, his beloved master's pleasure was his top priority, that's why Spectre picked up his pace to the maximum, desperately taking Revolver fully into his thirsty mouth, his tongue was gently fondling the bottom of his length, his hands were mischievously caressing his balls.

"Hmm," the man sent plenty of shivers down his aide's spine as his hot and moist lips pecked the lewd hole while his thrusting finger was quickly getting used to being squeezed by quivering tight walls of Spectre's anal. "I see you've prepared yourself," he made the boy gasp by swiftly pulling out the finger and smirked, seeing the clear liquid coating it. "It's clean and there's plenty of lube in there. Nice and slippery. Well then..."

A wild rush of adrenaline ran through Spectre's veins when Revolver's other hand roughly grabbed his genitalia.

"I'll take you to Heaven, slutty boy."

Energetic handjob along with the way Revolver abruptly pushed his wet tongue and swirled it inside his rear hole became the boiling point, the point of no-return for the last bits of Spectre's sanity.

His high-pitched muffled whine echoed across the room, his back arched, eyes rolled and toes curled as a powerful jet of white man juice spurted, flooded his mouth and gushed down his sore throat that struggled hard to swallow it all in time. Releasing, Revolver grunted but never stopped literally "stabbing" his partner's ass hole with his tongue and only roughly squeezed the base of the cock in his hand. This was it and it made Spectre whimper helplessly as his own cum bursted, dirtying his master's hand.

"Heh, sticky," Revolver hummed right into his anal, but the barely conscious, glassy-eyed boy only let his cock free with extra loud and obscene popping sound.

Spectre's limbs trembled, he was no longer able to hold his balance properly, so Revolver deprived him of his tongue and crawled from beneath him just to gently lay him down on his belly. Lying down on the fluffy carpet and having his head being lovingly stroked by his leader's hand, Hanoi's second-in-command felt his head swimming in the heated haze of ecstasy, his breathing was hard and ragged and lots of saliva mixed with semen flowed down his chin, plenty of Revolver's gooey love juice was still there on his stuck out tongue as well.

"How do you feel?" the man chuckled, tilting his head a bit to the side and admiring the picture.

"Amazing... You're so amazing, Revolver-sama..."

"But you're a little liar though. You said your "mouth-pussy" was too small and my dick wouldn't fit in, but apparently it pretty much did and you were one hell of a pro at sucking me dry."

"I won't lie, my jaw hurts quite badly... but there was no way I wouldn't have taken a good care of your mighty manhood."

"This was perfect," Revolver smooched the top of his head. "I'm giving your fellating skills one hundred points outta one hundred, Spectre."

"Thank you very much, Revolver-sama."

"Now have some rest. Replenish your energy."

"Sir..?"

"Mm? What is..."

Revolver's question was cut short by a loud _ba-dump_ of his own heart.

Blue eyes filled with tears and primal carnality met his as Spectre slightly turned his head to the side while still lying on his tummy, his knees bent and his butt stuck up into the air. He grabbed his buttocks and, using his fingers, spread them wide, revealing his rear opening leaking with lube mixed with Revolver's own saliva. That sultry expression on Spectre's face, dark crimson blush, puffy lips slightly opened to let out short ragged breaths and the way he seductively wiggled his ass for his master to take a good look at, all of this pretty much resemblanced a usually obedient domestic she-cat's behavior during heat when she craved a mate.

And the sight of it made overheated desires coil in Revolver's stomach.

"Please, Revolver-sama..." Spectre mewled helplessly, his brain was clearly intoxicated with lust after consuming that ample amount of his master's semen. "I can't take it anymore. More... Give me more! I need you so much..!"

Stunned, Hanoi's leader froze for a moment, but this butt moving in saucy rotating motions cast some sort of powerful hypnosis and made his groin so stiff that his mouth contorted in big voluptuous grin without consulting his owner's common sense.

"Ooooh?" it was no longer Revolver talking in a low, sexy voice but his desire. "I see some whore wants to be played with?"

"I do. After all, long ago, deep inside my heart I swore that I would give you not only my very soul but my body too... my precious Knight-sama."

"Spectre..."

Revolver was astonished by the crystal clear sincerity in his partner's eyes. Their lovely blue color was even more captivating as it was greatly saturated with screaming, pleading prurience.

This was making Revolver's manhood grow unbearably tingly and craving.

"I'm very, very excited, sir," Spectre moaned, raising his butt higher, his entrance teased his leader's rock hard length. "Please, use me, make me feel all good here. Hurry, it's aching really bad..!"

"Aching, huh?" an eerie carnivorous smile was curved his master's lips. "Oh you poor horny martyr! Just what exactly should I... hmm..."

Spectre had no chance to guess the meaning of the mysterious hum as the answer was given to him right away, causing a loud shaky gasp to be abruptly pushed out of his throat as a long slim finger was roughly pushed all the way in his ass.

"A-ah, aah, aaaaahh..!!"

Hanoi's second commander almost lost his balance, but managed to keep himself still as he stood on all fours akin to an obedient pet with his legs widely spread so that his leader's finger would get a better access pumping through his tight sopping insides.

"Ooh... aah, hah," Spectre curled up his toes and dug his nails into the carpet, feeling his waist growing hundredfold heavier as his inner muscles were squeezing the foreign object. "Revol... ver-sa... maaahh!!"

"What's wrong?" the man smiled mischievously, not stopping plowing the quivering flesh.

"It... It feels so great! I cannot get enough of it!"

"Oh, really?" a mocking chuckle.

Spectre flinched and another blissful yelp was ripped out of his throat as a second finger swiftly plunged into his rear.

"How interesting though," genuine curiosity echoed in Revolver's voice while his expression was surprisingly too scientist-like for a person fingering someone else's butt. "You're tight enough, and yet somehow it seems that your anal is... used to this kind of treatment?"

"U-uh, th-this is... oh, ooh!" Spectre could hardly speak as the fingers inside him were rubbing, massaging, tickling his walls. "M-masturbation..."

"Hooo?" a spark of amusement flashed in steel blue eyes. "So you were secretly into ass play, eh?"

"Oh... y-yes..!" the boy moaned loudly as fingers inside his ass began screwing, scissoring him, stretching his insides and opening his entrance even more. "I, uh, I would often... whenever I'm alone in my bed, taking a shower or, if I'm lucky, under the cover of darkness when Revolver-sama would already go to bed, I... ah! I-I would sneak into your study, sit in your chair... yes, that big and leather one that keeps your body heat lingering on its smooth seat... I would sit on it without pants and underwear getting in my way and fantasize... about you."

"Mmm, how dirty," Revolver purred, his boiling blood was rushing down to his groin as he used his imagination to picture the said and added a third finger to make his assistant tell him more. "So, what were you doing? Fingering yourself? Or maybe, any toys?"

"I, ah!" Spectre shuddered at the more thickness stretching his ass. "I-I was mostly using my fingers... Sometimes I would slide inside myself some cold carrots, cucumbers... Occasionally I used a candle, If I was successful enough to steal a pen or a pencil that was only recently held by you... I would shove them in and out while caressing my chest... And not so long ago I was lucky to acquire..."

"This?" Revolver cut him off as he reached for his bathrobe with his free hand and got something out of its pocket.

"A-ah... Aaahh?!" 

Spectre's eyes bulged in horror as his master proudly demonstrated him a huge wooden dildo.

"Honestly," Revolver gave him a wide taunting grin as he shook it in his hand, "you're doing a _lame_ job at hiding your toys, perverted, slutty boy."

"Oh please, sir!" he shamefully buried his flushed face in carpet, his anal squeezed the man's fingers even tighter. "I-It's so embarrassing!"

"Geez," Revolver though was not paying attention to his whines as he examined the toy. "So you were playing with this while thinking of it as my penis?"

"P-please..." pitiful sobbing. "F-forgive me..."

"Goodness gracious," the leader of Hanoi sighed, not hiding his annoyance. "To think that you've actually got nerves comparing my manhood to some piece of wood..."

"I, eek... I'm so... whoa!!"

Spectre's groan was so powerful that it almost ripped his lungs apart when his master's fingers abruptly slid out of his anal and the wooden toy was nonchalantly tossed into the fireplace, starving flames engulfed it at that same moment.

"S-sir... What are you... oh!" 

"I take that as an insult you know," Revolver made him tremble akin to a leaf as he gripped his thighs and held them firmly.

"W-wait!" Spectre's heart fluttered helplessly as he felt something sticky and hot and hard sliding across his buttocks and then poking at his entrance. "Sir! Can it be you're..!"

"Sure as hell I am!!"

For a brief moment Spectre's eyes shot wide open, electricity surged through his entire body and then he winced and cried out so desperately as if that was not a thick wide tip that entered his ass hole but a real lighting bolt.

"Ugh!" Revolver bit his lips hard, grabbing onto his aide's hips while the head of his cock was mercilessly squeezed and this nasty pucker actually offered him a modicum of resistance. "Damn you're tight..!"

"Re-Revo-sa... aah, aaaarrgh!!"

There was definitely nothing human-like left in Spectre's cry as the overwhelming pressure and his leader's thickness were slowly opening him up, wider than his tongue and fingers from before, wider than any sex toy he had ever used.

"Push," a deep hoarse voice ordered him from behind.

Unable to speak, Spectre nodded and obeyed, slowly feeling himself being opened up to his thickness.

The pressure grew even worse.

So as Revolver's heated madness.

His hands now grabbed Spectre's waist firmly, and the boy could feel his weight forcing his thick length deeper down into his newfound love channel, right into his body. As his master pulled him towards himself Spectre clenched his fists, his knuckles and toes turned white from tension, he bit his lips so hard they were bleeding, and yet he pushed and pushed, allowing his beloved penetrate even deeper into his ass. At first Spectre could feel only his master's hands on his waist and his cock inside his body, but soon Revolver's pelvis grazed, then pressed itself into his butt cheeks and finally his balls rested on his rear.

"It entered," Revolver mewled in delight, beads of sweat sparkled on his forehead. "It's so fucking hot inside you..."

"Oh, oooh, Revolver-sama...", Spectre moaned, drooling.

Every inch of his master's dick was now fully available to his senses, and it was no longer a dream nor a fantasy. He could feel the desirable penis embedded deep inside him, from the wide tip that forded the path into his body and to the thick base of its shaft everything felt so amazing that the dull pain of his ass hole straining was almost non-existent. Trying his best to accommodate to the feeling as quick as possible Spectre closed his eyes and gave his whole attention to the throbbing, the heartbeat pulsing deep into his abdomen. The boy gently pressed his palm against his tummy and felt the vague outline of his master's cock ending right above his belly button.

"Spectre?" Revolver grew slightly worried, seeing large teardrops rolling down his assistant's face. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"Just a bit... Hehe," tears decorated the tips of the boy's lashes, "but I guess it's normal for anyone when they lose their virginity."

"Anal sex always causes discomfort."

"It's okay, Revolver-sama," Spectre gave him an incredibly tender, loving look. "It's okay if it's you impaling me."

"Spectre..."

"Right now I'm the happiest man in the world. It has always been my dream to become one with Revolver-sama and now I can feel you inside my belly. You're so hard and hot."

"Y-you're..."

"I beg you, Revolver-sama," Spectre's voice grew breathy and shaky as more of happy tears appeared in the corners of his lovely blue eyes. "Please, move, fuck me. Mess up my nasty ass. Destroy me. Devour me like fire devours wood. Please... I cannot take it anymore! I need you, my master, so fucking much..!!"

"What a bad boy," came an exaggerated sigh in response.

The "bad boy" quickly closed his eyes again as he felt Revolver's sack gradually lifting off his buttocks, his weight then slowly followed as he pulled back. Spectre could feel his member receding, leaving a feeling of gradual relief. The sensation of impalement subsided until the base of Revolver's tip encountered his constricted opening. Then a pause. A few hasty breaths. His cock shifted. Uprising pressure pushed him back inside, forcing a heartfelt cry out of Spectre.

"What's wrong?" Revolver cooed, quickly getting used to ploughing his partner's depths. "You asked for it yourself, didn't you?"

"Gh, I, ah, I did... aagh, oooh!"

Spectre groaned and panted as pain that was gradually getting replaced with pleasure sent a trickle of drool from between his lips and onto the fluffy carpet.

"Don't hold back your voice," Revolver moaned, flapping his hips hard against his subordinate's. "It's so erotic."

"O-oh, uum... aah, huh..." Spectre felt his thoughts melting into the wild heat hazing his head that was growing heavier with each thrust of his leader's cock actively exploring his innards. "You... you really think so?"

"Yeah, I always thought so."

"Aah... I..."

"So irresistible you are, Spectre."

"Revolver-sama..."

This confession brought him on the verge of tears.

Ever since he could remember himself other people always thought of him as "unsightly", "weird", "creepy" and blatantly "ugly". They wouldn't even try to hide these "facts", prevent them from reaching little boy's ears. Those epithets became so etched into Spectre's very being that eventually he gave up on the idea of getting friends, let alone lovers. He got used to the idea that he was unattractive and no one would ever want him.

 _That's why this sort of intimacy with Revolver was_...

Spectre, as usual, obeyed and his sweet moans were now leaking out of his mouth non-stop. A perfect symphony of love was orchestrated by his melodic voice, lewd squishy sounds of their tight linking, Revolver's grunts and groans as he grabbed harder on his servant's waist and leaned forward, setting the very special energetic rhythm, ramming into Spectre's core faster with his every moan. Hanoi's second-in-command figured that out soon enough and used it to his advantage, lively swaying his own hips to meet his master's, to take him even deeper inside and set their rhythm in perfect harmony.

"My, my," Revolver guessed his partner's intentions almost right away. "Trying to take the lead away from me, varmint?"

"Hehe," Spectre grew so sassy that he even dared to show him his tongue. "You fuck bet I am!"

"Why you..."

Spectre's next yelp was that out of shock rather than pleasure as Revolver pounced on him, pinning him tightly against the carpet.

"How about this?!" Hanoi's leader lied on top of the boy, holding onto his hands, lacing their fingers together and pounding into him even stronger.

"Ugh, aaargghh!! Oh, ooh, orgh!! S-sir..!"

Spectre was unable to resist this coercion, so after a futile attempt to escape, crawl from under Revolver whose frictions were now practically tearing his insides apart he gave up and gave into the immense pleasure radiating throughout his entire body.

"It's useless, your body is too honest," the man's tongue dripping wet with saliva swirled inside his ear. "You love it, don't you?"

"I, I... I do!!" panting and groaning, Spectre cried as he now really felt himself to be a fragile wood being devoured alive by a wildfire as his leader's manhood was rubbing him, stretching his innards. "Oh, oh, Revolver-sama! Please! Do me harder! Faster!!"

"You're this horny, huh?" Revolver sighed, but he was in no way against letting his cock relish more of this unique, wet and slippery sensation, so he eagerly picked up his pace, his balls were now constantly hitting against the soft butt as his length was deeply buried inside the hot cavern.

"Oooh, uhm!! Oh yes! Yes! Revolver-sama!!" Spectre let out an uncharacteristic high-pitched squeal, his eyes rolled as the frictions grew super fast. "This is... This is it!! I'm going crazy!! Please, more! More!!"

"You incorrigible bitch!" Revolver licked his lips, slamming hard into the naughty ass. "I've never seen anyone being _this_ happy about being humped!"

"Because..!" Spectre choked on his own breath. "It's because I belong, oh, I belong only to Revolver-sama! I... I... Aaaaahh!!"

The boy yowled as some especially sensitive spot inside him was roughly hit against.

"Mmm?" Revolver smiled wickedly as he immediately guessed what it was. "I think I've just found some nice spot!!"

"C-can it be..." Spectre was outrightly wailing because of the unforgettable sensation. "My... My prostate..?"

"Bingo," Revolver intoned and nibbled at his earlobe. "I think I've got a perfect spot to bully!"

"Oh no," sincere, Spectre whimpered meekly. "What should I do?"

"Just accept it, silly brat," a purring response.

Revolver kept his promise and now solely concentrated on attacking his partner's weakest spot.

Spectre cried at the top of his lungs and feebly thrashed in another vain attempt to escape this sweet torture, but his body was crushed by his master's and Revolver also literally bit into the skin on the back of his neck, holding him akin to a mating lion holding his female, not letting her get away.

"Argh, uh, uh, mphh..." rather soon Spectre got used to the feeling of his prostate being roughly stimulated, he was even rotating his hips in attempt to have his master hit that one spot, the one that was sending him into the state of complete bliss and pleasure. "Oh yes, yes, yes... Sir... There, there..!"

"Heh," Revolver gladly complied to his wish. "Someone is having so much fun?"

"Y-yes," Spectre's bright red face reflected all his sensations. "It doesn't seem like your cock is bullying my prostrate, more like they are kissing!"

"Damn," the leader of Hanoi chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the top of his assistant's head, his one arm wrapped around his belly while his other hand tenderly caressed his chest, occasionally playfully pinching at his still erected nipples. "Why are you so cute?"

"Only for you, sir," mischievous giggling.

"Geez, I swear, you're... Ugghh?!"

"Revolver-sama?!"

The man grunted, gritting his teeth, and Spectre gasped as he immediately felt his innards being stretched even more by the length inside him growing in size and throbbing, pulsating as if being on fire.

"Can it be," Spectre guessed when Revolver began instinctively thrusting inside him at the fastest pace, "you're going to cum?!"

"I... I think I freaking am!!" Hanoi's leader could no longer control himself, being controlled by his male's nature instead.

"It's fine!" his servant gasped and waved his own hips at the maximum speed. "Please, cum inside me!!"

"Huh?" for a moment Revolver's common sense reemerged from the dark depths of his madness. "But we're having it raw... No protection damn it! Uuuggh... I'm gonna release all that into you!"

"It's fine!!" Spectre repeated and both adamantly and desperately shook his head, impaling himself on his leader's shaft to the fullest. "You are so intense... Stir me up... Fill me up... Cum... Pour your seed inside me! I'm accepting it all!!"

"S-Spectre..."

The common sense sank into the abyss of primal instincts and, having clicked his tongue, Revolver smashed hard into his subordinate's butt and roughly grabbed his neglected cock, pumping it in the very same animalistic rhythm as it was with his frictions.

"A-ah, Revolver-sama!!" Spectre shuddered violently at the sensation, his words were now nothing but subconscious syllables flying out of his mouth, syllables without sense or meaning. "Revolver-sama! Revolver-sama..!!"

"C-curse it..!" and so was with the said man as drool trickled down his chin. "C-cumming, cumming!!"

His cock almost slid out of the now thoroughly plowed flesh but then rammed back, conveniently hitting that very same weak spot... and that was it.

Their universe died in the Great Explosion, everything about them including their final moans was wiped clean by the snow white wave.

Having his mouth wide open in now mute scream and not even noticing his own ejaculation, Spectre shivered as hot loads of thick semen were spurting, flooding, unending white jets were spraying onto his inner walls, filling him to the brim, and for a brief moment the boy begged all gods he knew so that it resulted in him getting his master's baby.

Revolver in return swallowed a rather loud moan as his pelvis kept reflexively twitching until the very last drop of his love juice was spurted out of his painfully stiff manhood and overwhelming dizziness and feebleness caused him to collapse next to his aide as soon as he pulled out.

"Hehe, we did it, Revolver-sama..." Spectre giggled happily, watching him rolling onto his back and, trying to catch his breath, staring at the ceiling while his warmth and lots of his sticky stuff were gushing, trickling down Spectre's thighs.

"We hella did..." a breathless, husky reply.

When their rabid heart rates became relatively stable the two of them were now both staring at the ceiling in the dark as the flames in the fireplace died out not so long ago.

A couple of courageous Knights were lying next to each other and holding hands, their bodies sparkled with sweat, their breathing rhythms perfectly matched each other's.

"So..." Revolver was the first one to talk after what it seemed an eternity. "Does my penis feel better than some wooden junk?"

"It sure does," Spectre chuckled, enjoying the late-into-night silence of the world. "It feels amazing, sir."

"Why talking in present tense?"

"Because you always do. You make my heart flutter just by looking in my direction."

Spectre took a short pause and, having his gaze still glued to the ceiling, added.

"I want you to always look at me, Revolver-sama."

Revolver shuddered: this simple request felt like a needle piercing through his most sensitive nerve, a pair of sharp scissors about to cut his heartstrings.

"Once the Tower goes off, there won't be neither "always" nor "forever"... You of all people should know it well."

"I do. But still..."

Spectre smiled and turned his head to his master, letting their eyes meet.

"There is nothing I regret about my life," the light blue ones were beaming with happiness. "Absolutely nothing."

"Even losing that very same life," the steel blue ones reflected nothing but grief. "For my sake?"

"I would rather die for your sake tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."

"Spectre..."

These words really made usually stoic Revolver's heart sink as he saw himself reflected in those lovely eyes brighter than the moonlight.

"If it wasn't for you," Spectre's quiet words seemed louder than thunder as he gently squeezed his leader's hand in his own, "I wouldn't have been able to know how valuable I could possibly be to somebody. If I never met you, I wouldn't have been able to grasp the gist of life. If I never knew you, I would have lived my life without any purpose... who knows how soon I would have lost it and took it from me by my own hands?"

Spectre was smiling blissfully, but Revolver's own soul was silently screaming in agony at those words.

"If I never met you," Spectre kept pouring out his own heart as he spoke, "I would have never had a chance to feel myself as a wood being devoured by the you-wildfire, I would have never felt your love deep within me... in every sense of this word. That's why..."

The grip of his hand was strong though a little desperate as it suddenly seemed to Revolver.

"Please..." Spectre was still smiling but his blue eyes were now treacherously glimmering, moisture distorted Revolver's reflection. "Please, my precious Knight-sama, don't worry about me. I'll do anything to make sure your noble goals are fulfilled. Haha... You always said that during the last impact you would stay in LINK VRAINS? Well, then at least at our very last moments our particles would be able to merge, we'll become one once more before we perish forever? Isn't this... romantic in its own way?"

Something so suddenly pinched Revolver's eyes and as he blinked... a familiar face only from ten years ago overlapped with the one that was giving him the same childish smile.

"Spectre..!" for a second Revolver forgot who was the leader here and snuggled up to the boy who seemed to emit the heavenly light around him.

"My master," he held him close, sharing his body heat and heartbeat with him as he lovingly stroke his head, just like Revolver himself would do whenever the little spectre in his arms would weep and sob. "Please, don't hesitate. Move forward without any fear. I'll be there. I'll be there for you until my very last breath. I'm your faithful Knight, I swore to never let you down and I won't. This is my heartily promise to you."

Spectre also wanted to say that he cared about the world only as long as Revolver was there, but... his energy was running out. His eyelids grew heavy and his consciousness was sinking into darkness, so he hadn't really got much a chance to say everything he wanted.

That's why he set his priority and acted on it.

"Revolver-sama," he tenderly held up his leader's face and whispered right against his lips. "To tell you the truth... I..."

***

He said he would be there for him and he was.

He said he would fight to make sure his noble goals and he did, he fought.

He said he would fight to his very breath and so it happened.

The right-hand man of the Hanoi Knight's leader, Spectre's face, paler than usual, shone with nothing but endless fidelity.

The fidelity that made him end up in this coffin on the pedestal.

"Spectre. You fought well."

Visibly stoic as always, Revolver could barely recognize his own voice as it echoed through the chamber of the dead.

And one of those dead was especially painful for the biggest cyber terrorist, the one who was about to destroy the entire virtual reality to look at.

"I won't your battle won't go to waste!"

Yes, that was all the "all-mighty" Revolver could say.

Words as empty as the virtual shell that was left of this person.

This person who always believed in him.

This person who always followed his footsteps.

This person who always identified himself as his shadow.

This person who always shared every last bit of his heart, was ready to rip it out of his own chest and give it to him in his bloody hands.

This person who resided in Revolver's heart... no, he _was_ one of its halves, undoubtedly, without him it was honestly hard to breath, even with this virtual avatar.

Yes, Revolver the Virtual was grieving.

 _As for Revolver the Real_...

"I..." he honestly hated at this very moment his first self as unlike the latter it was unable to express his emotions, he hated this detached, barely human-like face that showed no sign of his heart dying right then, right there. "I'm sorry."

The "sorry" that was as empty as the darkest void that was the starless night sky.

It was a precious pearl born from the depth of his heart but it had no value as its existence didn't actually matter now.

Yes, none of Revolver's words mattered now as they wouldn't reach Spectre's heart, now forever lost.

 _But at the very least_... _he still deluded himself to believe that he could fix the mistake, the biggest mistake... from that night_.

"Me too," the mask disappeared as it had never existed on Revolver's face, the yellow orbs that were his eyes suddenly glowed with life. "Me too, Spectre..."

 _And even if those words were just echo of what Spectre said to him that very night_...

Revolver's shadow covered the beautiful serene face, a thumb brushed under the lower lip with unspoken tenderness.

" _I love you..._ " came the unforgivably late response.

And the leader's lips softly covered his most precious Knight's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my works I'm actually proud of, really.


End file.
